


What Could Have Been

by ashangel101010



Category: Chaotic (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, What Could Have Been one-shot, fantasies, mentions of Drabe, mentions of Takinom, what-ifs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6944803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashangel101010/pseuds/ashangel101010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aivenna and Nivenna have never seen eye to eye, but they so share a fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Could Have Been

What Could Have Been

*

            Aivenna and Nivenna were together before they met (and battle) as young female Creatures. They were together inside their unknown mother’s womb and they were briefly together as newborn infants suckling hungrily on their mother’s breasts for milk. The last time they were together was when the brief moment sleeping by each other on their mother’s lap. Sometime after this, Destiny separated them and each twin went on a path different than the other. Aivenna became an OverWorlder, while Nivenna became an UnderWorlder. Aivenna was raised by Intress and trained by Drabe, while Nivenna was raised **and** trained by Takinom. Aivenna and Nivenna met again but this time not as dribbling, needy infants, but as trained, independent fighters for their individual Tribes. It was not an accident they met because Aivenna sought out her sister when she overheard Drabe and Intress talking about seeing someone similar to Aivenna in the UnderWorlder, she thought perhaps that it might be her lost mother or sister. Thanks to Aivenna’s curiosity, the twins were reunited again and then separated once more due to the knowledge that the other was from rival Tribes. They realized that they were far too different from each other to be anything more than enemies; they could never be loving sisters, they could never be friends, they could never share the same ideals, and they could never tell each other of their reoccurring fantasy after their first quarrel.

Aivenna has blue hair like the skies in the OverWorld, but accursed red skin like the molten floors in the UnderWorld. She has jolly, green eyes and bright, orange lips always seem to be on the point of smiling at the beauty of the world or smirking when she outsmarts Drabe. She’s wild and free like life and has no problems with showing off her pristine body for the OverWorld to admire. She is stereotypically like most OverWorlders where she believes in teamwork and helping others no matter the risk to her person, and she has the unbearable boldness of the mouth to speak the truth. She seems to be born and breed to be an OverWorlder just as Intress hoped, but she still longs to know her origins. She used to believe that her parents were alive somewhere out in the OverWorld and she was separated from them because of a battle with UnderWorlders, this was what most orphans in the OverWorld tried to comfort themselves with when they lack the ability to find the truth to their origins. Her twin sister, Nivenna, is very much a counter in Creature form to almost all of Aivenna.

Nivenna has red hair like the hot blood spilt in the UnderWorld, but she hated her sky-blue skin because it was like the pale color of the OverWorld. She has jaded, green eyes and dull, orange lips that either form a frown when she loses in a fight or a malicious grin when she knocks out Takinom. She is reserved and cynical like a critic, and she would rather hide her body so enemies do not find her weak points. She is very much the mold of an UnderWorlder in which she would rather save herself than waste her time with fallen comrades, and she has no problem with reprimanding anybody with silly notions to be honest and truthful. She earned her place as an UnderWorlder and as a pupil of Takinom, and she never saw the point of dreaming about her biological parents. Her dream, more of a likely reality, is that her parents were disappointed that they she wasn’t a male and just left her in the forest to die, or her parents got themselves killed in a reckless brawl. This supposed story of her origins mostly came from the experience of orphans in the UnderWorld; their parents were either disappointed in them or just were too hot-headed. She thought of herself as an orphan with no need for family, but it slightly changed when Aivenna came into the picture. It wasn’t like she wants to be a fake, happy family with her, but it did make her toy with the idea. Aivenna also toyed with the idea what life could have been if they were never separated.

*

Aivenna and Nivenna would live in a neutral village that borders the OverWorld and UnderWorld. The twins would scour the worlds for food and supplies so they could survive for the day, while their “parents” would work hard on their farm to make the harvest a plethora. The girls would come always come back with plenty of wood or meat, or plants so it could be used for supper that night. Their parents would welcome them with open arms and say how proud they were of their big, strong girls at acquiring these items. The twins would share a secret smile with one another and then go do their chores before their mother nags them into doing them. This would go on until the twins were fully grown and able to live on their own. Perhaps they would find mates or apprentice themselves to some village trade, or just become farmers like their parents. Either way, life would seem simple and serene in that imaginary life. Nivenna would then scoff at her stupid dream, while Aivenna snorts at how impossible to see that ever happening. Their fantasy is the one thing, other than their eye color, that the twins share. The fantasy is what could have been, but will never be……..in this world.

*


End file.
